Behind Those Eyes: Healing Granger
by Professor Steinmetz
Summary: After Snape's suicide, and Hermione losing her sanity, I begged Dumbledore to let me help her. I know somewhere inside she's begging for help. I will take this world on alone just to save her, Voldemort be dammed. I will bring her back, I will...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this, as much as I wish I did, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I strongly suggest you read **Behind Those Eyes** before you read this, don't have to if you don't want to, but it's suggested.

Also, anyone who wants to be a _**beta reader**_ for me, please contact me, I really want a beta reader. I'm very dyslexic and have trouble writing sometimes.

* * *

Every day I see her, she is only a shell of who she was before he proved how much of a coward he was and killed himself. He had no idea how many people would be hurt by his death. I had no idea who would be hurt by his death, but there you have it. Snape, the snarky potions master, killed himself and Hermione Granger, the girl who was full of happiness and was so bright and helpful, is now broken. I can't bring myself to say what she has become.

I'm the only thing keeping her from going to St. Mungo's. You see, Dumbledore managed to convince them that I could help… _rehabilitate_… her. She is still the brightest witch of her age; it just takes a little bit more work to get her out of her shell. I-I can't bear seeing her like this, something has to stop. I know she loved Snape, she even told me that she would tell him after graduation, but that was to late apparently. Well, let me just show you what has become of my best friends after Snape's death.

-

"Hermione? We need to go to transfiguration, remember it's time for class?" I lightly shook her shoulder. Hermione looked up at me, her eyes were dead and her hair was just a frazzled mess pulled into a ponytail. "Come on Hermione, we have to go." I pulled her up by her arm and she meekly followed me. I glanced behind me every once in a while and saw that her eyes were still dead but that they looked confused as she watched the portraits around her. "Hermione, we will be late if you don't hurry up, remember? You hate being late." She snapped her head at me, nodded and began walking her usual fast pace. It had been two months since Snape died, she was recovering better than anyone thought, but she still was far gone.

I smiled to myself as Ron caught up with us, '_It's moments like this that being the old Hermione back. She will be back for good some day.'_ "So Ron, did you remember to do the essay Professor McGonagall assigned us over the weekend?" Ron looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?! Bloody hell! I forgot!" Ron looked at Hermione, she kept her same pace, but still looked back at the moving portraits once in a while. " 'Mione? Do you think I could-"

She cut him off by turning around and glaring at him. She shook her head no and continued walking, this time at a much slower pace and next to me now. _'Good ol' 'Mione right there, she'll never let Ron copy off of her'_

"Ron, I can't believe you even thought to ask her that. You know she would never let you copy off of her." I chided him as I pulled Hermione away from a portrait with a potions lab in it.

"Well… yeah, but I thought with all that happened and all, she might have lost at least that part of her." I glared at him for saying that, "What? All I meant was that she's meek and she follows you around and works with you. Why doesn't she act like that towards me at all? She doesn't help me or listen to me at all."

"Ron, that is because you were a git when you found out Snape died. She was devastated, you were happy. How do you think that made her feel? We are her _best friends_ we're supposed to be there for her, not cheer while she's a broken sobbing shell." I glared at Ron again as we stopped outside the door to Transfiguration, "I've never tried to take advantage of how she is right now. I remind her of things that are real, incase you forgot, I wasn't the one who tried to convince her she was going out with you. That was all you. I'm just glad she still has enough sanity to know you are being a lying git." I went inside and lightly pulled Hermione in with me, Ron stood there for a moment with his mouth open and then followed us in.

"Hermione, good to see you again. Are you feeling any better?" Professor McGonagall asked her. Hermione just responded by tilting her head to the side and looking confused.

"She's been calmer lately, and she hasn't had a burst of accidental magic all weekend, right 'Mione?" I answered for her, while Hermione nodded and took her seat. She glared at Ron when he tried to sit next to her; he moved and sat next to Seamus.

Transfiguration went by without any problem, Hermione just needed a little help from me, and mostly it was just talking to her and reminding her that she was able to do the spell already. Ron fumed most of the time, because I was being 'too protective' as he put it. After that we had Potions which was being taught by Professor Slughorn, I went and dropped Hermione off in the library with Neville before heading off to the dungeons.

I wasn't sure how being the library was going to help her, but I knew it would be much safer than having her in the dungeons again. Last time, well, every time, she lost it. I think the worst was when we decided to go back to the original potions lab. That didn't bode well for anyone.

"_Alright students, today our potion will be a little tricky, so because of that, we need to go back to the old Potions Lab." Slughorn held up a hand, "Don't worry, every single drop of blood has been cleaned up, you wouldn't even know what happened if you walked in!" He was fat and jolly, everything Snape wasn't, but oddly the students didn't seem to like him very much. I even had heard a few students whisper to each other how Snape was a million times better than Slughorn. _

_I took Hermione's hand and we walked in together. I quickly pulled her away from the front of the room and put us in a spot where she couldn't see the front of the classroom. I thought we were going to be just fine until that idiot Slughorn walked up to us._

"_Harry my boy! Nice to see you again and the urm… lovely… Miss Granger, how about you two moved towards the front? Can't have my best two students hiding in the back of the room now, can I?" Slughorn apparently did NOT get the message that Hermione was the one who found Snape, or that she was in love with him and trying to cope. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, so very slowly, I gathered up all of our things and took Hermione by the hand, and up to the front we walked. I knew it would go bad this whole time. I knew it; she kept gripping my hand tighter as she realized where we were. _

"_Hermione, you're going to break my hand if you continue." I warned her. She didn't hear me. We were at the front of the room. I put our stuff down and turned towards her, her grip was getting really painful now. "Hermione-"I cut myself off once I looked at her. She had turned white; her eyes had become cloudy and filled with pain. "Hermione?" She didn't respond, she was breathing really fast and kind of funny. I was getting worried, she was panicking. _

_I could hear students whispering, Slughorn walked up to us, "What's wrong dear? Come on, let's get to work on that potion!" He put his hand on her shoulder; I tried to tell him not to. _

_Hermione fell to her knees, she almost pulled me down with her, and she started screaming and crying. I had no idea what to do, nobody did. She started glowing; even I knew that was bad, she was going to release a lot of accidental magic. Surprisingly, Draco came to our help. _

"_Granger!" he barked at her, sounding eerily like Snape. That got her attention. "Stop sitting there crying like an idiot and get up!" She shook her head and kept crying, thankfully she stopped screaming. Draco walked over to her and picked her up by her arm. She stood there shaking and crying. She was still glowing and I didn't know how we could get her to release her magic without hurting someone. Draco looked at her again before acting. "Hermione," this was said very softly; everyone has his attention now, "I want you to get your wand, put all of your pain and magic into a spell, and stupefy me." He said this very slowly and very nicely, the exact same way I talk to her. _

_She nodded, pulled out her wand and paused; she looked at Draco and tilted her head. "It's alright, I loved him too, and he was my Godfather. Release your pain and magic into the spell. Please." She nodded and whispered the spell, just as she whispered every spell. Those were the only words she used nowadays, spells. _

_The red light was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes. I couldn't though; I had to see what happened to Draco. The spell hit him and he went flying. I was glad that Slughorn was stupid enough to stand nearby, because he broke Draco's fall. He was out cold, and Slughorn was dazed by hitting his head on a desk. _

_Hermione was still holding my hand, but this was a loose grip now. I walked over to Draco, "Ennervate" I put all my sorrow for these two people into the spell. Draco's eyes fluttered open. He cracked a grin and stood up with my help. _

I realized that day that more people than just Hermione were hurting. We each helped out suffering in odd ways. Hermione retreated from reality, Draco became rash and brave, and I took the role of their protector. Ron, he didn't suffer from Snape's death, but I think… a small part of me died. Snape was close to my family, he was a link, and though he may have been a git at times, Hermione loved him, and even though I love her, I was happy when she told me. I think if I could change one thing in the past, I would stop his death. Stopping his death would bring her happiness, stopping my parent's deaths, well, they would make me happy, but it's not the same. Nothing has been the same, nobody has been the same, and they won't for a long time. I do know one thing though; I will not stop until Hermione regains her sanity. I will not leave her side, no matter how much the Weasley's think she is a hopeless cause.

I know that she will become whole again, it will just take time. I have plenty of that, I know that Neville, Luna, Draco, and the Professors, minus Dumbledore, will do their best to help us on the path.

Potions today was very boring. Draco still looked tired though, maybe he should have asked Madam Pomfrey for some Pepper-up potion to help him. Slughorn was still skittish from last week, heck, everyone was skittish except me, Draco, and Ron. Ron because he was being stupid, Draco because he knew Hermione didn't mean for it to happen, and the fact that I think he was to tired to do much. Right now Pansy was doing most of the potion for him while he just sat there nodding off.

Ron decided to partner with me for the potion today, I'm getting sick of him not doing his own work. I wonder how he even managed to get his A., probably because Hermione helped him so much. Well, our, or should I say my potion was done, so Ron just sat there and stared at it until I bottled it up and put it on Sna- Slughorn's desk.

I couldn't believe him, he was actually trying to take advantage of Hermione, and he was happy about what had happened! I felt disgusted being near him. Once I got back to my desk, I pulled a book out of my bag and read it, trying to figure out ways to help Hermione, until the end of class. There were some potions that looked like they might help, but I wasn't sure if they could. I would ask Dumbledore, but he seems just fine with Hermione being in this state. I can't help but wonder if there is something she knows that he doesn't want her to tell me.

Class finally ended, I had gotten tired of Ron huffing next to me. When did he get so annoying to me? I walked down to the Library and found Neville with Luna and Hermione in her favorite corner of the library. Being around those two really helped her. Neville had given her a book and she had been so absorbed in reading that Luna was able to tame her hair and put it in a nice long French braid. Of course, since this was Luna we were talking about, she had woven some flowers in her hair.

Hermione noticed me and smiled. I could hear Ron's jaw dropping on the floor. I had to remind myself not to do the same, just being with two of her true friends brought a difference to her. She looked more alive and beautiful. Her eyes were still a cloudy brown though, but it was a major improvement from completely dead. I extended my hand out to her. "Hermione, we have Charms now, did you want to thank Luna and Neville for being here with you?"

She tilted her head and me, nodded very quickly and to the surprise of all of us, hugged Luna, and then hugged Neville. To add to our surprise, she spoke, and it wasn't a spell, "Thank you." Then she turned to me, grabbed my hand and walked off as if nothing happened. I followed her but turned and gave the two of them the most sincere smile I could. Ron just looked between all of us and didn't start to move until Neville reminded him that he had Charms with us too. I laughed as Neville and Ron caught up with us. Hermione stood between Neville and I, and Ron stood on my other side. I knew without asking that Ron was upset that Luna and Neville were the first people she spoke to.

I wasn't upset at all, I was happy. Hermione spoke, not only did she speak, she initiated physical contact, 3 times. I couldn't have been happier, well, if Dumbledore were to tell me why he was acting weird and both my parents and Sirius came back to life I think that would make me happier, but still, this was a close second. We went into Charms, Flickwick smiled and nodded to each of us. We went off into our usual pairs, Hermione and Neville while I was with Ron, Neville and Hermione seemed to feed off each other in this class.

I watched the two of them out of the corner of my eye, Hermione was smiling and following Neville, he tried to perform the charm and was just a little off. Hermione looked at him, paused and them performed the charm perfectly. Neville smiled with her, he then let her show him the correct movement, the second time he also got it perfect. I looked back at Ron, he somehow had failed. I performed the charm correctly and practiced the rest of the hour while Ron struggled.

I heard a sound I hadn't heard in a while, Hermione's laughter. Apparently it was enough to make the whole class stop and look as well. The sight before me made me crack a smile too. Neville had made a bunch of birds from his wand and they were flying around her, he also had transfigured a quill into a small kitten who was trying to climb up Hermione to get to the birds.

Everyone just looked at the young woman who was, still is, the brightest witch of her age. Her smile was beautiful. It was quickly stopped when Neville's spell wore off and the birds vanished. She just sat there petting the kitten and went back to staring into space. Flickwick awarded Neville extra points for doing so well, and sent us off out of class. He held me back though.

"Yes Professor?" I was confused as to what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you in his office as soon as possible." Professor Flickwick seemed nervous, skittish almost. "It-It's about Hermione."

I nodded and made my way to Professor Dumbledore's office, "Ice Mice" I said as I went up the stairs to his door. I knocked and was let in.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, his blue eyes twinkling, "Lemon Drop?" I shook my head no, "Alright then, onto business. Harry my boy, as I'm sure you know, our young Miss Granger lost her mind at dear Severus's death." I was about to tell him how she was getting better, but he raised a hand to stop me, "I understand you are trying to help her, but Harry, she is beyond help. All you are doing is making it harder for everyone to accept that we have lost such brilliance."

I was angry, lost? Hermione was getting better, not worse. He was hiding something, I was sure of it. I just didn't know what he was hiding. "Professor, if you don't mind. I think Hermione is doing just fine, and I will continue to help her as best I can. I know I can bring her back to who she was, and I don't care at all what you think or how long it takes." I stood up and felt so angry. I didn't realize this until later, but I was so angry I once again was destroying the weird silver instruments in his office. "I know Hermione is still there, she just needs help coming back, and I don't care what you think Sir, I won't let her go away."

Dumbledore sat there calmly as papers spun around us in my fury. "I am merely suggesting that she go to St. Mungo's for a more thorough check up than Madam Pomfrey can offer. Harry my boy, she needs help. You cannot deny that. I am just offering another way to help mer."

I sat down, Hermione did need more help than I could offer, I wanted to see her back to normal, maybe going to St. Mungo's and getting a check up there might help us see what is wrong. Then again, Dumbledore hasn't been the best person lately, I know he's hiding something, and I bet it has to do with Hermione and Snape. I just wish I knew so I wouldn't have to put my friend in danger! "Fine, she can go to St. Mungo's, I want to be there with her though."

Dumbledore leaned a bit over his desk, "I'm sorry Harry, but you can't go with Miss Granger. I will go with her and I assure you she will be in the best of hands." He smiled with those damned eyes twinkling again.

He knew he had me caught, if I protested, then he would know I didn't trust him. I just wish I knew why I didn't trust him. Nevermind that, I have to find a way to keep Hermione safe. "Can't Professor McGonagall go with her?" I trusted her, I know Hermione did too. Dumbledore nodded in his consent and I was fine with it, I still didn't quite trust him though.

He let me leave and I spent the whole time going back to Gryffindor Tower wondering how I could help Hermione and what Dumbledore was planning. Hermione wasn't exactly insane, not like Neville's parents were, she was locked away. I knew it, she could be reached, I would do anything to make it possible to bring her back. She will come back, then we will find out what Dumbledore has been up to and defeat Voldemort.

I just need to find a way to bring her back without harming her, and without Dumbledore becoming any wiser about it. In the meantime though, I needed to see how Hermione was doing and make sure she remembers her homework.

_

* * *

_

Reviews are welcome, but I'm not forcing you. I really would like atleast 5 before I go to the next chapter, but if I finish before 5 people review, I'll still post it. :)


	2. Through Neville's eyes

Hey, sorry guys, it's been a hectic couple months. Finals, work, getting dumped, work, and moving. I've been trying to write, but I really need a beta writer. If you would like to, that'd be awesome.

* * *

"Ron, I swear you can be such a git sometimes! Leave Hermione alone!" I heard Ginny yell at her brother. Hermione and I were working on a few charms, it was going fine until Ron decided to ask Hermione how she was going to get her OWLs in Potions if she couldn't even be in the class anymore. I continued to hold her hand and let her cry as I checked the entrance again. Harry really needed to come back soon before Hermione did anything worse than cry on me. I didn't really mind it, she's my friend and all, but I still feel such pain seeing her like this. I'm just glad though, she hasn't gone as far as my parents have. She can be coxed back somehow, and I know Harry and I can help her.

"Hermione, it's going to be alright. Lets go for a short walk around the castle, okay?" I whispered to her in an attempt to calm her down. She nodded and her cries went down to sniffles. I helped her up and was going to leave the common room when I heard Rons voice again.

"Oh, so Neville can pull Hermione away for a snog but I can't even talk to her?" He yelled across the room and I tried not to show my anger at him. Thankfully Ginny took her usual position as a voice of reason against Ron.

"No you git! Neville is helping her, he is actually trying to help her and not use her! He cares about her." Her voice softened and I had to strain to catch the last of it. "Remember when you used to care about her?" Ginny sounded so… defeated that I had to leave with Hermione right then. I couldn't help them both, and I don't even think I could help Hermione right now, but I'm trying my best.

We left the common room and headed over to Ravenclaw tower, I figured Luna would help Hermione much more than I could. We walked in a silence that was only broken by the sound of her sniffles and our foot steps until we reached the door.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

I stood there staring at the door, wondering what it could be… what can run, has a mouth, has a head, and a bed, but does not walk, talk, weep or sleep? I was so confused. I stood there pondering for a good moment until I looked over at Hermione. She wasn't paying attention at all.

"A River Neville." I looked up and saw Luna had walked up behind us.

"A river?" I was confused how a river was the answer, at least, until Hermione spoke.

"I can run, but never walk. The water always runs, water cannot talk, but it has a mouth. The river has a head, but it cannot weep, and there are riverbeds, but never sleep." She looked at me, it was as if she was looking right through me instead. "I have lost, but cannot find. I have a map, yet I cannot find my way. I'm searching, and cannot find." Her eyes grew darker as she spoke, it bloody terrified me. "Why must I be lost? Where is he? He is not here, he is not anywhere, not even in the portraits." It was the most coherent sentence she'd said since she bore her testimony of his death. I didn't know what to make of it, and quite frankly, I was to scared to. The look in her eyes did not help my fear at all. "See my mind? See how broken it is?" She looked at me, then at Luna. "You can see, can't you? Tell them!" She was screaming now, why did no one come out? "Tell them what's happening! Tell them who is behind this!" Luna looked shocked, but nothing else. There was no fear in her eyes.

"Hermione… you know I'm just as trapped as you are. I can't help you." She looked so depressed, and then she ran into the common room and the door shut behind her.

I looked back at Hermione, very scared and confused. She had seemed almost sane, panicked, but still, very close to sane just a moment ago. I looked into her eyes, and they held even more madness than they had before. Whatever had happened, she loosened her grip on reality. She turned away from me and started walking somewhere. I followed her, something about her expression pulled at my heart.

We walked for a long time, down corridors, though twists and turns, the whole time she was silent. Then suddenly she shoved me into a wall. She held her wand to my throat and made a motion for me to stay quiet. Someone walked by us, Hermione leaned out and looked, it was Harry. I sighed in relief as she removed her wand, then quickly she grabbed Harry as well and pulled him to where I was still standing. We exchanged looks of confusion, but allowed her to lead us anyways.

I realized where she was taking us and I looked panicky towards Harry. He had realized as well, we were going to Professor Snape's chambers.

"Harry?" He looked at me, just as confused as I was. "Why are we going to Professor Snape's chambers?"

"I don't know Neville. I think she has something to tell us." Harry looked to the side as we kept walking. "I think Dumbledore might be a part of all this. He didn't want me to go with her to St. Mungo's, and he said she'd never get better. That I need to give up on her."

I was shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. Dumbledore, trying to keep Hermione insane? It... it didn't seem right in my mind, but then again, I never noticed Hermione was in love with Snape, or even thought that Snape could ever kill himself. I watched Hermione lead us to his chambers. She looked back at us when we reached his door. Her eyes were so scared and... there was some emotion I just couldn't describe, but it hurt to look at. We walked into the room, and it was as if we had stepped into the past. It was the day Snape killed himself. I could see myself working on my potion, Hermione was working on hers, she looked distracted.

Hermione walked up to Snape's desk when everyone left, "It seems as if my class can no longer hold your attention." She looked at him, slightly in shock, still confused though. "Well Professor you see-"

She stopped mid-sentence, and looked scared, slightly frightened. "Spit it out Miss Granger. Neither one of us have all day for you to explain why you cannot find it within reason to pay attention in class." He leaned forward a bit and paled even more. His skin tone went from ashy white to just ashen. I didn't want to see the rest, I turned to leave when Harry's hand on my arm stopped me.

Those green eyes of his seemed to bore into my soul, "She needs us to be with her. We need to see the whole thing." I nodded and looked back at the scene before me. The real Hermione stood right next to the memory Snape, while the memory Hermione stood infront of the desk. Suddenly she turned and ran out of the door. I held back a gasp as she ran through me. Hermione stood right next to Snape. Her hand ghosted over his face. She sat on the desk and stared in his eyes. He turned away from her, and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill. He started writing something down, once in a while looking to the side. He stood up and took off his cloak, discarding it to the side. He rolled up his sleeves slightly and unbuttoned his top buttons. A sharp noise caused him to turn around. Hermione also stood up and they all looked towards the sound.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the room, his wand pointed at Snape. "I'm sorry dear fellow, but it appears the Dark Lord found a new plan, one that will turn my son to our side even faster. You see, if you were to... oh, I don't know, kill yourself and blame it on Dumbledore. Young Malfoy will turn against the light, and be less likely to turn against us." Malfoy walked up to Snape, he was ashen and staring at Malfoy with fear in his eyes.

"No, I want to leave. I want to be free of this war. We had an agreement Malfoy!" Snape hissed at him, reaching for his wand.

"Imperio!" Snape didn't stop him, he didn't do anything, but follow Malfoy's wand movements. He picked up a silver knife, and he stopped. He tossed it to the side and threw himself at Malfoy, they fought and Malfoy grabbed the knife and held it to Snape's neck. "I don't want to kill you, but you do have to die." By the time they had stopped fighting, they were right next to his desk again. Hermione had stood up by now, she was panting, and looked ready to panic.

"Malfoy, all I want is to leave, to leave this war and come back when it's over. I have someone I will wait for." Snape gently pushed Malfoy off of him, and stood next to his chair. "My death is going to be the only way to keep them all safe, isn't it?"

Malfoy walked right up to Snape, he put his hand on his neck, it was creepy the way he ran his hand over Snape, almost possessively. "I'm afraid so dear friend, but it has to be done."

Snape sighed and pushed his hair back, "We can't find a way around this?"

"Afraid not."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Your already dying anyways. I've known, and I'm sure the mudblood saw right through you. She probably thinks your going to kill yourself."

Snape stood up very fast and slammed his hands down on the table. Malfoy took a step back. "Don't call her that!" He got even paler and sat down on the chair.

"Its the only way." Malfoy softly ran the knife over him, cutting up his sleeves. "I'm sorry dear friend. Your memory will live on." Malfoy grabbed Snape's wrist and ran his knife along it, then quickly switched to the other side. "Dammit, that little chit is coming back. She really cares for you dear friend." Malfoy put the knife on the desk and walked to the other side. Hermione shivered as he walked through her. "I'm afraid you need to die sooner. I can't have them finding you alive and saving you." He grabbed Snape and started to strangle him. The footsteps stopped as Snape slumped back. Malfoy vanished just as the door opened and Hermione ran in the room.

I looked at the door, and saw Dumbledore looking at Malfoy, he was suddenly visible. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at Malfoy and he smiled. Malfoy ran through me and past Dumbledore as Dumbledore grabbed Hermione and put her hand over her eyes. Hermione pulled away from him and walked over to Snape's body. Dumbledore watched her for a moment then put his hand on her shoulder. She fell and once she saw the blood, she started screaming.

I tried to run again, but Harry kept a grip on my arm. "She needs us."

Hermione, our Hermione started crying. "No, no. Dumbledore... Voldemort, not killing Snape. He can't be murdered. No. No." She collapsed on the ground. Harry and I ran towards her, and we hugged her. When I looked up, the room was empty except for us three. At that moment, all my trust in Dumbledore had been lost. I vowed to do anything it took to help Hermione regain her sanity and to help Harry defeat You-Know-Who.


End file.
